


Missing You, Together

by poemandwine



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Reincarnation
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poemandwine/pseuds/poemandwine
Summary: “他还有救。”“你,你能救他？”埃迪发誓他的心脏都要直接冲破胸腔跳出来了。“我不能，但是我们能。“





	Missing You, Together

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Missing You, Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382747) by [kittenmittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenmittens/pseuds/kittenmittens). 

“你知道，你可以去试一试，当一名，嗯……唔，”彼得耸了耸肩，“或许不是当一名复仇者，但是像是实习复仇者之类的？他们虽然不这样说，但我基本上就是一个了，嗯，我可能还会继续做下去。”

“好的，呃，谢谢你，彼得。”埃迪狼吞虎咽地吃着他的潜艇三明治，等到他吃完一大半······一整个，才继续说道，“我不确定他们真的想要一个既杀过人又吃过人的半个外星怪物为他们工作。”

/他们当然想。我们可是很有价值的，如果他们说不，我们就把他们小小的手脚都咬掉，一个接一个，直到他们同意为止。/

“不！哈！不，我们，呃……我们不会那样做。”埃迪咳嗽起来，用手捂住嘴，弓起背稍微离彼得远了一点，“谢谢你，彼得，这些提议都很好，但是······没错，我不会接受的。呃，如果我是你我是不会屏住呼吸的。”

“嘿，那没什么！我是说，我知道了。复仇者们，他们有点吓人，”彼得一下子跳起来，像个烦躁的小孩儿一样前后甩着胳膊，“再说了，那么多的规矩，总感觉你得不辜负那些超级英雄的……期待似的。”他笑了出来，随即又变得闷闷不乐，就像意识到这点太迟了，“······那就像你有10个父母一样。”

/这太不明智了。我的物种有更有效的繁殖方式，可以完全消除人口过剩的威胁，你知道，当后代到达一定年龄时——/

“嘘，嘘，嘘——能让我，能让我和我的朋友好好说会儿话吗？求你了，就一分钟？谢，谢了。”埃迪冲着拳头嘘道，然后朝彼得的大概方向比了个焦躁不安的“抱歉”手势， “呃，你也是，彼得，谢谢你的帮助。并且，你知道，我虽然很乐意去做，但不得不暂时拒绝。”

“噢。”小彼得看起来就好像埃迪趁其不备给了他一拳一样，他已经料到埃迪会拒绝了，但还是有点儿伤心，“你还会继续帮我的，对吧？”

“当然了，孩子，绝对会。”埃迪皱起眉从他的肩膀向后看去，一团巨大的黑色影子正掠过他们，“说起这个，那东西是什么鬼？”

“嗯——”彼得转过身，看着这个巨大物体——气垫艇？宇宙飞船？埃迪不是很确定但它差不多就是那个样子——停下来并且开始在几个街区之外降落，“我不知道。”他对埃迪招手示意，向后跳了一步，“你觉得我们去看看怎么样？”

接着他便看到埃迪被毒液油糊糊的皮肤包裹吞噬，在完全融合之后，他们低头对彼得扯出一个足够邪恶的笑容：“好极了。”

*

/我操，见鬼的——操——/

“真丢脸，”Venom咆哮道，“嘿，我本来以为他是一个耐操的人肉沙包呢。”

/他妈的闭上嘴。/埃迪感到脑子在眼睛后面打转，而胃也不停地向上顶着肺，/我，我觉得我要吐了，我的天哪。/

“我能感应到你喜欢他，埃迪，他死了而你现在悲痛欲绝。”

/得了吧，别开玩笑！彼，彼得就像我的弟弟一样！我从他两岁起就认识他了，他不——他不可能······/埃迪恶心得感觉肠子都从里到外翻了一遍，/我真的要吐了。/

“不行，”Venom猛地把一个家伙扔了出去——很显然他们还正在街道上战斗——又狠狠地将下一个人的头撞向混凝土，“埃迪，你得专心点，我自己打不过来。”

埃迪甚至不能思考——总之，他说不出话来。每次他瞥到那具倒在人行道上的瘦巴巴的躯体，他的脸就痛苦地扭成一团，当Venom又冲他不耐烦的发火时，那感觉像隔了一百万年那么长。

“埃迪。”他从下一波杀手中厮杀出来，仿佛恢复了一些力量，最后那群人只好不再追过来，“为什么什么事都要我一个人做？”Venom长长地叹了一口气。埃迪觉得他们的第二层皮肤紧紧地裹着他的身体，“很好，如果你打算当一个哭唧唧的可怜小宝宝，那我猜我们不得不复活他了。”

/等等，什么？/埃迪的心脏跳了一下，/你说复活是见鬼的什么意思？两颗子弹打穿了他的胸腔，你不能用操蛋的心肺复苏把他救回来！/

“是的，埃迪，我很清醒。”他们在彼得身旁蹲下，当Venom像条该死的狗一样嗅了好几次时，埃迪的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，“但是他还有救。”

/你-你能救他？/埃迪发誓他的心脏都要冲破胸腔跳出来了。

“我不能，但我们能。”他们向那具尸体靠近——不，该死，那不是具尸体，他是彼得，“我们会付出很大代价，而且那真的会很······麻烦。”

/麻烦。/埃迪茫然，傻傻地重复了一遍，/麻烦，谁他妈在乎麻烦？天哪！你见鬼的还在等什么？快动手吧！动手。/

“为你，埃迪，”他们靠得越来越近，埃迪感觉随着嘴巴张开，唾液啪嗒啪嗒地滴到了彼得旁边的人行道上，“任何事都可以。”

/等等等等等等——这不会像《猴爪》①那样操蛋，对吧？他不会变成什么僵尸怪物——/

Venom没有回答。

/Venom？/

他们把彼得的头塞进了嘴里。

/······操。/

*

“先生？先生？”

埃迪猛地起身：“唔，嗯？什么？”整个房间都在旋转——等等，这是一间屋子吗？这是·······反正不是一间屋子。埃迪眯起眼睛上下打量，咔咔作响的脖子快要了他的命······他在一架飞机上，身下是两个并排的座椅。好吧，为什么见鬼的他在一架飞机上？

“您是怎么进到货舱里的？”叫醒他的空姐晃着他的肩膀问道。

“嗯？”埃迪睡眼惺忪地看着她，挥开了她的手，“是——是的，老天，我听见了，嗯，我这就起来，谢谢，谢谢你。”等等，她刚刚说什么来着？

“好了，伙计。”一个机场保安人员从过道挤过来，他做的第一件事就是像抓一个布娃娃一样抓住埃迪把他从地上猛地拉了起来，“你得跟我走一趟。”

“为——为什么？我做了什——”埃迪语无伦次地争辩着，而那个家伙还在推着他向前走，“听——听着，嗯，兄弟，听我说，就一会儿行吗——我真不知道我是怎么到这架飞机上来的——”

“好巧！我也不知道。”那个混蛋抓着埃迪的手腕并且，噢该死，该死的，他拿出了一副手铐，“我们查不到你的登机记录，也没有人记得见过你登机。我们会直接去保安——”

/想得美。/

埃迪觉得自己脸色肯定很不好：“听着，在你开始把人扔到墙上砸出个洞之前，我们能——我能先弄清楚情况吗？”

Venom的回答是把那个斜身准备拍一下埃迪的可怜笨蛋掀翻在地。

“好吧，很好，真高兴我们刚才讨论了一下。”一瞬间每个人都惊恐地盯着他，另外两名刚刚踏进飞机的保安向他发出警告。好吧，那么，他的小兄弟也许是对的。

/小兄弟！？/Venom大声抗议，吓得埃迪使劲抱住了头，/我以为你用那个来叫你的老二，埃迪。/

“不是！不，那不是——”埃迪跳上椅背，从第一个保安的头顶一跃而过，同时Venom用触手把另一个扇到了墙上。直跑到飞机跑道的尽头埃迪才弯下腰来喘得上气不接下气，仿佛肺要萎陷了一样，“什——什么鬼？为什么我觉得我快要死了？”

/因为那颗卵，我们大部分的能量都用来供养它了。/

“哦，好吧，听起来不······”埃迪把那股涌上嗓子的既怪异又恶心的感觉吞了回去，“卵？你为什么——那是什么意思？你为什么要说卵？哈？那个到底，呃，是什么意思？”

/你在跟我开玩笑吧，你已经忘了？/

“我忘了吗？是的！是，你该死的说对了，我忘了！我他妈现在在哪儿？”埃迪用手梳了一把头发，从包里摸出他的手机，但它没电了。太棒了，真是个好兆头。“我是怎么到那架飞机上的？”还有埃迪怎么会连在这之前做的最后一件事都记不起？他唯一能想起来的是自己返回纽约的旅行，和——

“哦——噢，该死。”

彼得。

那整个画面又闪现在他脑子里，埃迪弯下腰，在沥青路面上吐了好多胆汁。

/你真的得跨过去这道坎儿，已经过去差不多两周了。/

“两周？”埃迪哑着嗓子低声道，。他用袖子擦了一把嘴，并且哦该死，是的，那味道确实像过了两周。“发——发生什么了？彼得呢？那个——我们他妈的在哪儿呢？”

/我们？/

埃迪眨眨眼，转身伸长脖子向远处看去，试图辨认出城市的天际线，突然间一切事物都明了起来。

/我们到家了。/

*

“就，就······”埃迪把头埋进手里,焦躁地不停抖腿。他回来了，即使离开了他妈一个月，家里仍然没有多大变化。洗澡，换上宽松的长裤和一件旧T恤，坐到床上，而他现在仍然慌得要命,“再，再给我重复一遍，我没，我没弄明白。这个······太复杂了。”

“我的耐心已经快用完了，埃迪。”Venom 滑过他的肩膀，凝聚出那个后面空空的脑袋，与埃迪面对面，“这有什么好理解的？”他一边复述一边上下摇晃着像蛇一样奇怪的脑袋，不知怎么让埃迪忍不住又想吐了，自从他在飞机上醒来，这种恶心感就一直该死的跟随着他。“你的小伙伴死了，然后你求我把他救回来，于是我们就这么干了。”

“我们是怎么，怎么······”埃迪的嗓子像是被沙子磨过。

“我们吞噬了他的整个身体，”Venom说，“但我们并没有消化他，相反，我改造了你体内的一些器官来保存他的身体部件，与此同时，在我们内部重塑他的外形。”他像条围巾或绳套一样盘在埃迪的脖子上，“这给我们的身体带来了巨大的负担，在最开始极其脆弱的两周里，我不能让任何东西威胁到我们，所以就把你设置成······”Venom停顿了一下，仿佛他真的在沉思一样，接着咧嘴笑道，“嗯，我觉得你会称之为‘自动驾驶’。”

“那，那彼得，他会······”埃迪用手比划着，像《异形》中的那一幕一样②，然后朝Venom露出无助的表情，“当他······从我身体里出来之后，就像什么都没发生过一样？

“当然不是，我他妈又不是施行奇迹的天使，”Venom压低声音，“他不会和原来一模一样，会有一些······不同，变得幼小，就是当人类非常脆弱又没用的时候，我认为你把他们叫作······小宝宝。”

埃迪艰难地喘了一口气：“什么？”

“接下来将要发生的是，”它的脸滑回进埃迪的手里，接着墨色的粘液编织成一张网在他整个腹部蔓延，如静脉一般跳动着，/你的朋友已经被还原成了······原材料，他会在你体内的新器官里快速生长，而我们将会在这个过程中供养他，这会消耗我们大部分的精力。喂，埃迪？/

埃迪咽了一口口水。

/我们会非常饿，/他竭力控制自己不在Venom毫不在意地没进自己皮肤下时呼吸过度，/并且，别担心，他不会像一个熟透了的瓜一样从我们体内崩裂出来，我正在创造一个······唔，哦对了，一个女阴。/

埃迪吓得跳了起来：“你他妈说什么！？为什么？”

/我以为你不会愿意让他长到撑爆你的时候。/Venom拉长调子说道。

“操！不，那太恶心了。我不想要一个——我两个都不想选，都不！那样行不通的，我绝对不接受。”埃迪就像是被关在精神病院的病房里一样，神经质地不断抓脸，他不得不告诉自己不要蜷起来乱晃，“我刚刚想到我们可以——我是说，最显然的解决办法是······手术，对吧？丹就是个外科医生，我认为他不会出卖我，我可以找他帮忙。”

/你想去医院，像砧板上的鱼肉一样任人宰割，然后变成一只小白鼠让别人随意操弄？/埃迪发誓他感觉到有什么东西在他肠子里翻滚，他他妈希望那只是平常的共生体排泄物，/你当然不想，看开点，当彼得长到足够在体外生存时——假设那时你还没被重负压垮——你将会开始体验极度痛苦的分娩过程。/

“看，所以我认为应该用麻醉药动手术——为什么——为什么我觉得你都已经安排好了？”埃迪拉上被子，整个胳膊都在颤抖，把自己完完全全包裹起来，“我要，我要躺下了，躺下休息一会儿。”

/最后一件事。/

埃迪双手紧紧捂住脸，压低声音，“请快点，好吗？不要刺激我，我真的应付不来这个，我应付不来这个。”

/别像个小婊子一样，这可都是你自己要求的。/

“我的天啊啊啊，有话就说，好吗？快点告诉我，操。”

/好吧，/埃迪伸手关掉了灯，在一阵颤栗中蜷缩起来，/别靠近噪音，如果我们分离了，维持你朋友的身体负担会杀死你的。/

埃迪直直地凝视进黑暗里。

/好梦，埃迪。/

**Author's Note:**

> ① 《猴爪》：英国作家W·W·雅克布斯的短片恐怖小说，主要讲述了一对夫妇从朋友手中得到一只神秘的印度猴爪，它能实现三个愿望，但与其说是愿望，不如说是诅咒。  
② 对不起，我没有找到到底是异形中的哪个场景orz，看完第一部已经被吓个半死了，如果有GN知道麻烦告知一声，谢谢。


End file.
